


Patton’s Positively Precarious Peregrination

by Inkribbon796



Series: Masks and Maladies [117]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), natewantstobattle fandom
Genre: Birthday Post, Gen, Magic, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Patton and Mare team up unexpectedly when they’re pursued by a sinister looking group.
Series: Masks and Maladies [117]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538131
Comments: 31
Kudos: 13





	Patton’s Positively Precarious Peregrination

**Author's Note:**

> For Patton’s birthday.

Patton was on patrol, he had been walking around with Logan but Logan had another shortage on his suit and had to hurry back to the base, grumbling to Patton to finish the patrol and report back to him if he found anything out of place.

And everything was alright for a little bit, Patton was walking around, saying  _ hi _ to some people and otherwise smiling and being his cheery self, when he heard something.

It was the sound of a bubbling brook and cheerful singing.

Confused and more than a bit intrigued, Patton followed the noise and stepped into a transcendent meadow where everything was smiling. The flowers, the animals, and even the sun were smiling. And they were singing.

Patton felt a bubbling giggle well up inside him. He even saw the cute little frogs hopping and croaking gleefully in the pond. They had huge yellow eyes and Patton went to go and pick one up. All the rabbits and woodland creatures had bright smiles on their faces.

“Come play with us,” one of the butterflies smiled at Patton.

“I’d love to come and play with you little buddy,” Patton smiled back, reaching out to touch the insect.

Something hit the side of Patton’s arm and he was violently pulled back. In an instant, the scene changed. The scene turned into a pale grey and the previous happy, smiling and singing creatures hissed and turned into monsters that reached out for Patton.

Patton screamed in terror as he was pulled into an alleyway and he was so dazed and confused he didn’t know who was pulling him between a pair of huge dumpsters and trying to quiet his screams.

When he was together enough, he realized it was Mare, Nate’s demonic doppelgänger.

“Shut up. Shut up!” Mare clapped his hands over Patton’s mouth, “Don’t say a fucking word, hero.”

Patton tried to say the words,  _ “language kiddo” _ but he was almost completely muffled.

The demon kept them in silence long enough for Patton to start hearing unfamiliar voices. None of them sounding friendly.

“Demon trails don’t just vanish,” one of the voices snapped. “The fuck is wrong with this town?”

“Shit, Nate won’t be back until tomorrow,” a more angry voice snapped. “Maybe the trail’s older than we thought.”

Mare quickly weaved a spell around them and just hunkered in with fear in his eyes. He was muttering something to himself and Patton could practically taste and feel his fear in the air around them.

“That lure should have worked, it’s an empath, right?” The first voice demanded.

There was a scoff, the voices were so close and Patton felt Mare lean into him, as if to hide himself. “Who knows, that sadistic demon could just be playing games with us?”

Then the voices, the arguing, began to get farther away. With it Mare seemed to relax but he didn’t calm down until he did a hesitant check of the alleyway.

“Everything okay?” Patton asked.

“Shhhh!” Mare warned, holding a hand up but not touching Patton.

Patton politely stayed quiet until Mare stepped out and left room for Patton to follow him, quietly motioning for the empathic Side to follow him.

“Okay, all clear,” Mare whispered.

“Who was that?” Patton asked.

“A bunch of crazy maniacs that say they’re demon hunters,” Mare admitted. “They’ve been attacking people in the city.”

“Is Nate with you?” Patton asked.

“No, he’ll be back with the rest of his tour group tomorrow,” Marr grumbled. “I should have stayed with him, I didn’t know the place was crawling with these guys.”

“Are they bad guys?” Patton asked the demon.

“They’re dangerous is what they are,” Mare replied, checking to see if any of the hunters had stayed around to double check. “I asked one of Dark’s little wards, the crazy one with the hat that acts like an adrenaline addicted lunatic.”

“Illinois?” Patton asked.

“Yeah,” Mare looked uneasy. “Hey, have any of you goody two shoes freaks seen a new demon in town?”

Patton shrugged. “What do they look like?”

“That’s the problem, this demon is changing its aura whenever someone is on its trail,” Mare frowned. “It showed up just after Nate and I left for the tour. Nate thinks they were watching us and waiting for us to leave town.”

“That’s not good,” Patton frowned.

“Anyways, I saved you as a favor to Nate, never say I never did anything for you heroes,” Mare told him before he slipped away, a trick of the light and illusion and then he was gone.

Patton waited before making his way out of the alleyway and back to Logan to report what he had found. Then went into the bathroom to check his eyes because they felt a little dry.

While he was splashing water on his face, Patton noticed that the edges of his eyes looked red from dryness and there was a smattering of different sized freckles across his cheeks.

“Huh,” Patton thought out loud but his sore eyes took more precedence and he wound up needing to go to Iplier for some eye drops.

Thankfully the problem went away quickly and the next day there was no sign of the red dry eyes . . .

. . . Or of anything else.


End file.
